Psychic
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Ichigo and his twin sister Naomi are rare beings being hunted. Renji can't help but fall for Naomi, and Naomi can't help but feel the same way. Will Ichigo find his love one?... this is not an RenjixIchigo but a RenjixOC Ichigo-x-? rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo walked down the street one hand in his pocket, he stopped and looked down an alley. A small girl was sitting crossed legged with her hands folded in her lap, Ichigo scanned her over. Ichigo began to walk away.

"You don't have to leave, stranger." the girl spoke. Ichigo looked back at her, the girl flashed in front of him. "No need to fear."

"I'm not scared, my mom was one of your kind before she got in an accident." Ichigo said, the girl tilted her head.

"My name is Rukia, what's yours?" the girl said.

"Ichigo." Ichigo said, he started walking away. Rukia followed him.

"Like strawberry?" Rukia asked. "Was it because of your hair color? It does kind of resemble a strawberry." Ichigo frowned.

"No." Ichigo turned around. "Why are you following me?"

"You are the one who is suppose to protect me, like your name says one to protect right?" Rukia said, a blood red head stepped out of the shadows.

"Ichigo!" the red head said, Rukia hid behind Ichigo.

"Hey Renji." Ichigo said, Rukia remained behind Ichigo. Renji pulled Rukia from behind Ichigo with his mind. Rukia squeaked and push Renji into a wall by raising her hand.

"You brat." Renji said rubbing the back of his head. Ichigo continued to walked, Rukia followed him.

"So where are we going?" Rukia said. Ichigo turned and face her.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Ichigo growled. Rukia frowned.

"I told you, you are supposed to protect me." Rukia said. Ichigo continued walking.

"I think you can protect yourself I can't do what you did." Ichigo said, Rukia scuffed.

"So you haven't master your power yet? I'm sure you are a psychic, are you sure? I mean maybe you just haven't found your emblem yet." Rukia said.

"My what?" Ichigo said.

"You know. Your emblem, like the guy back there his emblem was a baboon and a snake." Rukia said.

"Renji?" Ichigo said, Renji flashed in front of Ichigo and Rukia.

"You know, for a midget you're pretty strong." Renji said, Rukia glared.

"You resemble your emblem, Baboon." Rukia said, Renji growled. "What's with the tattoos anyway?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Why haven't you explained things to your friend selfish if you ask me." Rukia said, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He walked into his apartment, Rukia and Renji followed.

"I will explain it." Renji said, "Ichigo you are a psychic. There I explained it."

"That's not explaining it you baboon." Rukia shouted. Ichigo slouched in a chair. "Question: What organization are you apart of?"

"Urahara's, Kisuke took me in after an accident help me get my powers back. That's how I met Ichi, Ichigo's dad was Urahara's best friend. Then when Ichigo's father disappeared Kisuke took in Ichigo." Renji said. "Don't ask about the accident cause I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine. Ichigo do you know what a psychic is?" Rukia asked, Ichigo nodded.

"Okay, so you know the basic of it I wont have to go into detail then." Rukia stated. "I guess I'll start with the past."

_Psychics were created as a weapon to use in the war long ago. The psychics each have an emblem that represents them as a psychic each emblem is different no two emblems are alike. The psychic help win the war, after the war they were used to do daily chores, sold among households as slaves. Psychics were forbidden to use their psychic ability. If they did, then they would be thrown in a prison were using their psychic power wasn't possible. Most humans stopped using their psychic or the psychics ran away. Now psychic live below the humans or among them afraid to use their ability. _

"You are the one that is suppose to free us." Rukia said, Renji scratched the back of his head.

"Kid I think you might be wrong, Ichigo isn't a psychic." Renji said, Ichigo shoot his head towards his door. He reached behind him and pulled out his pistol that was in the back of his pants. Ichigo slowly lifted his pistol and pulled the top back slowly not to make much noise.

"Get out of my head!" Ichigo shouted, one hand pointed the pistol towards the door and the other held his head, one eye was squished closed. Renji pulled his glasses down over his eyes and Rukia pulled her glove on.

"I said GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ichigo yelled. He fired the gun at the door, Renji opened the door with his mind and Rukia shot a power ball at the enemy. Ichigo grabbed Rukia and tossed her over his shoulder, he ran to his window and looked out.

"Renji, let's go!" Ichigo called out, he jumped out the window and took off down the streets. Renji flashed after him. They made it to Kisuke's, Ichigo put Rukia down and his gun away.

"Kurosaki? How unexpected." Kisuke said, Rukia raised an eyebrow. Kisuke looked Rukia over. "Kuchiki? In my establishment? How wonderful!" Kisuke said, Renji and Ichigo rolled there eyes.

"Urahara, midget here blew Ichi's cover." Renji said slouching in a chair, Kisuke turned to Rukia.

"Miss Rukia, that was not nice. Ichi's cover can't be blown." Kisuke said, becoming very serious.

"Kisuke, get out of my head." Ichigo said pulling his pistol out and walking over to a chair at the table, he took the gun apart and began to clean his gun. Renji moved a piece of the gun as Ichigo reached for it. Ichigo pulled out another pistol and pointed towards Renji. "Quite messing with me Renji." Renji scoffed and Rukia turned towards Kisuke as Ichigo continued cleaning his gun again.

"Urahara, what exactly was Ichigo's cover?" Rukia asked. Ichigo scuffed as he put the last piece to his gun on. Renji snickered and Urahara just waved her off. Ichigo pulled the back of his gun and pointed towards the door.

"Put the gun down Ichigo, Renji I feel you in there so you might as well open the damn door so I can hit you for skipping out on me!" A voice yelled on the other side, Ichigo glared at Renji slightly and lowered the gun. The door flew open and an orange haired girl jumped on Renji, who was sitting in his chair still.

"You blew me off!" the figure shouted. Ichigo was tapping the gun on the end of the table.

"Naomi, I have a reason." Renji tried to plead, the figure stopped mid punched and looked at Rukia. Urahara raised a brow.

"Get the hell out of my head Kisuke or I swear I will blow your head off." the girl said pointing to Urahara.

Ichigo lifted his gun and pointed it at Kisuke.

"Who are you?" the figure asked Rukia. Rukia looked around, she saw Renji nursing his busted lip, the raised gun in Ichigo's hand. The figure in front of her looked a lot like Ichigo, the only difference was the length of the hair and gender.

"Rukia, who are you?" Rukia asked, the girl's eyes widened and in a flash she had Kisuke in a head locked with Ichigo's gun at Kisuke's head.

"Why the hell is a Kuchiki here?" the girl asked, Renji and Ichigo acted as if nothing has happened.

"Naomi Rukia came with Ichigo and Renji. I can inform you that she came cause she blew Ichigo's cover." Kisuke said. Naomi pushed him away and threw the gun back to Ichigo who caught it easily.

"I am not going back." Naomi said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry?" Rukia said, Renji shot up and wrapped a arm around Naomi.

"I'm not going back to your stupid noble estate to be pushed around, by your stupid family." Naomi said, she was pushing Renji away from her to get to Rukia.

"Naomi that is not why she came. If she came to take you back she would've known who you were." Ichigo said calmly as he leaned back in his chair tilting it back. Naomi turned her attention back to him.

"How can you be so calm? They took everything from us." Naomi said, Renji flashed and pulled Naomi on the couch and was on top of her in a flash. Naomi struggled then looked up it Renji's eyes, they were stern and depressed.

"I know." Naomi said, Renji let her up and she sat next to him. Ichigo turned to the window, so did Naomi.

"They are getting closer, Kisuke." Naomi said, Rukia looked at Kisuke. Renji sighed, Ichigo got up and walked to the window. He looked out and saw the sun setting.

"The sun is setting, Naomi." Ichigo said, Renji pulled her into his lap. "Renji let go we have to go." Ichigo said as he walked towards the door, Rukia started to follow. Naomi shot up and held a pistol to Rukia's forehead.

"Don't you dare follow us, Kuchiki." Naomi said, she follow Ichigo out. The door close loudly, Rukia look at the door. She stepped closer.

"I wouldn't do that, my little Naomi is serious when it comes to safety." Renji said, Rukia looked at him. Renji was lounging back in the chair, with his arms behind his head. Kisuke was sitting on a pillow, his fan was covering most of his face. Rukia turned back to Renji.

"Who is she?" Rukia asked. Renji looked at her.

"You don't see it? Well, she is Ichigo's twin." Renji said, Rukia sighed.

"I can see that." Rukia said, her pocket beeped. She grabbed the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?, Oh brother. What happened? Okay I'll be safe, yes I know. Goodbye."

Renji scoffed. Rukia glared. "what's your problem."

"Nothing just don't like Kuchikis." Renji stated quite bluntly. Urahara chuckled.

"Blunt as always Renji." Kisuke said. Renji smiled widely.

"What can I say. It seems to be working for me. Naomi loves my bluntness." Renji said.

"Speaking of Naomi. What does have against Kuchikis?" Rukia asked.

"It's best not to get into Kurosaki's business, Miss Kuchiki." Kisuke said. "When the sun sets they aren't human's and with the other clans getting closer they have to hide were their sent can't be smelled." Kisuke fanned himself.

"How can Ichigo tell when somebody is messing with him?" Rukia asked.

"Didn't he just say the less you know the better?" Renji said.

"They are physics right?" Rukia asked.

"Yup." Kisuke said.

"Kisuke." Renji growled.

"They are special." Kisuke said, Rukia looked confused. "They're called the finders. Like you are an energy and Renji is a mover, and I am a conscious."

"Finders are a myth?" Rukia questioned. Renji scuffed and sat up.

"They are real and there is only two and that is Ichigo and Naomi. That's Ichigo's cover you almost blew it when we were in the street. Do you realize what the 13 families want with finders or are you out of that loop?"

"What are you talking about the elders don't want finders they are a myth according to all of them." Rukia said.

"No, they no about them just not who they are. They want finders so they can get all of the physics out of hiding working for them. So keep you mouth shut about Ichi and Nao."

"What are their emblems?" Rukia said turning towards Kisuke.

"A cougar plus and hawk and a lion and an owl." Kisuke answered.

* * *

><p>A female lion was laying on her back in a the back of a den with a male cougar a few feet away.<p>

"Ichigo?" the lion asked.

"Yes Naomi?" the cougar answered.

"Will we ever be able to come out of hiding?" Naomi asked. Ichigo turned towards her.

"I don't know Nao. Why do you ask?" Ichigo asked.

"I really like Renji even if he is a baboon sometimes. And we are almost 21. I want a family Ichi don't you?" Naomi question. Ichigo stood on all fours and walked over to Naomi and laid down next to her. They sat in silence for a while.

"I haven't found that one person." Ichigo stated.

"Huh?" Naomi said confused.

"They on to start a family with." Ichigo said, Naomi made a look of understanding and Ichigo was almost asleep when he heard Naomi.

"You'll find that person soon, Ichi."

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue this story or just get ride of it? R&amp;R please. I would love to hear your opinion on the story. Sorry its short. :( Questions just ask, Ideas share 'em.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi sat up in the den her head was laying against Ichigo's back and Ichigo was still snoozing. Naomi sat up and held her head, she tried to keep in her groans of discomfort. She stood as best as she could and walked deeper into the cave. She stopped mid-step and fell to her knees clutching her head, her eyes were wide and she was shaking.

"Nao?" Ichigo asked, as he woke up, Naomi kept the sounds in. Ichigo looked around the cave but so sign of his female counterpart. When he saw no sign of her he began to worry. Ichigo was going to go deeper into the cave when a white tiger crawled up into the cave. Ichigo saw it and growled like the cougar he was. The Tiger morphed into a look-a-like of Ichigo but albino. "What do you want Shiro?"

"Ichi-nii been so long." the albino said, Ichigo growled again. "Always so violent. Well if that's the way you want it." the albino crouched down and was ready to tackle Ichigo when a jaguar strolled into the cage.

"Knock it off Shiro." the jaguar morphed into an older looking Ichigo with black hair.

"You are no fun Kai-nii." Shiro said, he plopped down on his butt and crossed his arms.

"Where is Naomi?" the black hair man asked, Ichigo growled.

"None of your business, now leave Kaien." Ichigo spat out.

"Is that any way to talk to your older brother?" Kaien said, shaking his head.

"When you are involved in people who want to use us yes." Ichigo said, his growl a little deeper.

"Ichi you know you have a taker within the 13 families." Shiro said, Ichigo snapped his glare at him.

"I will not be a man whore for anyone in any of those families." Ichigo growled out.

"Aww you are missing out on a great life Ichi, Gin always treats me to a belly rub after a long day, then he screws me so hard I can't see straight." Shiro said, he rolled on his back all stretched out. Ichigo growled.

"Of course not all of them a sex crazed like Ichimaru-san." Kaien said, Ichigo rolled his eyes at him. "Ukitake, always feeds me three times a day."

"I refuse to be a house cat of the rich!" Ichigo yelled, Naomi came up to the front of the cave, looking paler then the albino currently on his side. Naomi freezes when she sees the new males.

"Hiya Nao, long time no see." Shiro said. Naomi stood frozen.

"Is that anyway to great your brothers Nao?" Kaien said, Ichigo growled low in his throat. "It's time to return home, Nao." Kaien said, Naomi looked at Ichigo.

"Naomi already has someone." Ichigo growled out. "so leave her alone.

"She doesn't smell any different." Shiro said, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't jump into the mating ritual like you did with fox man." Ichigo growled.

"So you haven't shammed our family? Good for you Naomi, now come along Kuchiki-san is waiting for you." Kaien said, Naomi walked a little closer but found her resolve.

"No, I wont!" Naomi yelled, Ichigo growled along side her when the two males blocked the exit. "Now leave."

"Fine, but we will get you home." Kaien said, Naomi spat.

"That place will never be my home." Naomi said, the two males left and the two visual relaxed. "I think I am going to find Renji." Naomi said, Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Don't jump into anything Naomi." Ichigo said, Naomi sighed.

"I've been with Renji for two years I think we are both ready, and I doubt we are rushing anything." Naomi said, shaking free of Ichigo.

X

Renji was walking down the streets with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette in his mouth. He frowned at the sky.

"Where the hell are ya Nao?" Renji growled out. "You usually find me at daybreak, what the hell!" In a flash Renji's cigarette was out of his mouth and lips were pressed up against his.

"Let's run away Renji." Naomi said as she pulled away from him, Renji was baffled at the heat behind it.

"Naomi, we can't just leave what about Ichigo?" Renji said, trying to gain back some knowledge up top.

"He can come with us, please Renji lets just leave." Naomi said, she tucked her head under his chin. She hugged him around his waste.

"Nao what's wrong?" Renji asked, Naomi gripped Renji tighter.

"They found us." Naomi said, she cried into Renji's chest. "After two and a half years they found us." Renji stiffened.

"It's okay Naomi, just hide out with Kisuke until you find a new hiding spot." Renji said.

"Renji they know we are in the city they will continue to find us. But next time they might send the Shinigamis." Naomi said, her head was dropped. "I don't want to belong to Kuchiki. I refuse to be a house pet." Naomi looked up at Renji. "Please Renji can we stay the night together?"

"But wont you change when the sun sets?" Renji asked, Naomi shook her head.

"Not if we mate before. Once my kind mates we are free to change as we please." Naomi said, her cheeks went red. Renji sighed.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Naomi?" Renji asked, Naomi was about to answer when an expulsion came from behind Naomi. Renji covered her the best he could from the blast, but Naomi was still cover with little cuts here and there. Renji's arms were covered in cuts, but he ignored the stinging because he saw Naomi shaking and her eyes bugging out. He lifted Naomi and ran to Kisuke's.

X

Ichigo was walking in the small forest, his body grew hot and he was forced to turned into a cougar. As a feline he rolled onto his side and moaned out in pain, his vision turned red and his body was on fire. He heard noises to his left and moved his head to warn the other not to come closer, but when a black panther stuck its head out of the bush with stunning blue eyes, Ichigo couldn't help it when he stretched out on his back. The black panther stepped out of the bush one paw at a time, watching Ichigo with heated eyes. Ichigo whimpered, and the black panther sat in front of Ichigo. Ichigo's body was beginning to cool down, so he timidity rolled onto his stomach and attempted to get closer to the black panther with the cool body. The black panther leaned down to Ichigo and sniffed him, he let out a loud purr and licked the top of Ichigo's head. Ichigo purred when the black panther began to clean him starting with his head and face. Moving to Ichigo's back, the black panther pushed Ichigo to lay on his side. When Ichigo plopped onto his side, the black panther began to clean his legs and paws. The black panther curled around Ichigo in a protective matter.

"_What's your name?" _the black panther asked.

"_Ichigo"_ Ichigo said, he was resting his head on the black panther's massive front paws. _"What's your name." _

"_Grimmjow." _

"_The Panther King? How suiting."_ Ichigo said, the black panther dropped his head on Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck and Ichigo began to purr.

"_So Ichi-berry, how long are you staying here? I know you aren't a full breed demon and have a human to return to." _Grimmjow said, he licked Ichigo's head and Ichigo sighed.

"_I should go back now." _Ichigo said, Grimmjow growled and bit Ichigo's ear. Ichigo dropped his head further on the black paws, and whimpered slightly. _"I could always stay a little longer, I'm sure they wont miss me." _Ichigo said, Grimmjow licked the ear he bit and snuggled into Ichigo, Ichigo purred loudly. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo on his side and laid his body across Ichigo's, Ichigo raised his head so Grimmjow had complete access to his neck. Grimmjow snuggled into the exposed neck and licked it. The two felines lazed about in the sun, for the rest of the afternoon.

X

"Naomi are you okay?" Renji asked, Naomi groaned. Her head was ringing and the light from the window was burning her eyes. Renji leaned closer to Naomi, when a hand shot up and capture the front of Renji's shirt to pull him closer.

"Renji, it hurts. Please lay down next to me." Renji was about to lay down when he was struck across the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-chan, Renji wont be able to help you with this." a sly voice said, Naomi's eyes shoot open and was met with a fox like grin. Naomi panicked and looked around the room. Renji was laying unconscious a few feet away and Kisuke was bleeding out by the window. Naomi gasped loudly when she saw her albino brother with a red collar around his neck.

"Come on Nao, we will take you home." Shiro said, Gin smirked at Shiro and grabbed Naomi. He threw Naomi over his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of Kisuke's house, Shiro followed lazily behind him.

X

When Ichigo woke up it was sun set on he was curled up in his human form next to the black panther. Grimmjow was staring at Ichigo with his blue eyes, Ichigo sat up and kissed Grimmjow's nose. Grimmjow morphed into a muscular man with longish blue hair and a bare body, Ichigo blushed and attempted to look away. Grimmjow held his face and kissed him. Ichigo's hands went into the sky blue hair to find black sleek ears, Grimmjow purred when Ichigo's hand glazed the back of his ear.

"Grimmjow, I should go. It's getting late." Ichigo said, he made himself appear smaller so he wouldn't appear to be challenging the alpha. Grimmjow looked down on Ichigo.

"Do you have to go Ichi-berry?" Grimmjow asked, Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck. When Ichigo nodded, Grimmjow bit into his neck where the neck and shoulder meet, drawing blood. Ichigo whimpered at the pain but quitted down when Grimmjow licked the bite mark. "So everyone knows you are mine."

"Grimmjow can you walk me to my cave please, I feel like something is wrong." Ichigo said, his blushed brighten ten fold, when he said this. Grimmjow nodded and turned back into his panther form, Ichigo was thankful and the two walked to the cave. Grimmjow's head was at Ichigo's side, if Grimmjow turned his head he could lick the ribcage hidden around the tan skin. Ichigo saw Renji sitting at the den's entrance, and his heart sank when there was nobody next to him.

"Ichigo, they have Naomi." Renji said, his head was hung low. "and Kisuke is in intensive care." Ichigo's eyes went wide, sensing the boys discomfort, Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's side. Ichigo was unresponsive.

X

**I know it's really short and I'm sorry but I feel like this is a good place to end this chapter. **

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? R&R **


End file.
